


Killer Queen

by BetaCobra



Series: Cobra Kai Drabbles [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Dating, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaCobra/pseuds/BetaCobra
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles centered around Aisha/Tory.Written concurrently with "Play the Game"
Relationships: Aisha Robinson/Tory Nichols
Series: Cobra Kai Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980616
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Bloopers

Aisha cringed as she fell on her ass for what must’ve been the dozenth time, but she couldn’t keep the big smile off her face, even as she tried hiding it behind her hands to shield herself from Tory and her phone. The girl had been taking video all day and probably had so many bloopers from Aisha learning how to roller-skate she’d be showing off to the other Cobras later.

“No, you promised you wouldn’t laugh,” Aisha protested with a giggle.

“Uh, I distinctly remember refusing such a promise,” laughed Tory, reaching down to offer her hand to Aisha.


	2. Kickboxing

“How much do kickboxing and karate have in common?” Aisha inquired, extending out her other leg to start stretching the muscles in it.

Tory did the same, answering, “More than you’d think. Maybe I could show you some moves after practice?”

A pointed laugh broke out of Aisha. “Uh, yeah, I don’t think my legs are ever getting up that high,” she pointed out, leaning over to stretch her calves.

“Oh, okay, so you can launch a crane kick straight to Stingray’s face, but kickboxing is out of the realm of possibility?”

Aisha grinned. “Alright, hotshot. Show me your moves.”


	3. Lunch

Aisha’s phone alerted her of an incoming message. “Moon says she’s in the area and wants to know if we wanna meet up for lunch. But she says Yasmine’s with her.”

“The one you melvined?” asked Tory with a grin. “She doesn’t think it’s weird to get you two together?”

“I guess not.” Aisha understood Moon wanted everyone to get along but she had no interest in hanging out with Yasmine.

“I say you leave them hanging while we grab a slice of pizza instead,” suggested Tory.

A small smile curled at the corners of Aisha’s lips. “It’s a date.”


	4. Sun

Aisha stretched out more on the towel, letting the sun warm her. Things sounded like they were escalating between the guys and their volleyball game.

“Hey, can you grab me the sunscreen?” asked Tory from where she lied on the other towel beside her. “I need to touch up my shoulders.”

“I got it,” said Aisha. Tory sat up and pulled her hair back. She aimed the can and sprayed.

Tory must’ve noticed her eyes lingering. “What? Am I already peeling?”

“No, not at all,” replied Aisha. Recovering, she suggested, “You up for kicking the boys’ asses at beach volleyball?”


	5. Judgement

“Sam again,” stated Aisha, stuffing her phone back in her pocket.

Tory looked about as thrilled by that news as she was. “Sounds like she needs to mind her business.”

“Yeah.” Sam clearly didn’t approve of Aisha’s choice of a girlfriend. On one hand, Aisha was glad Sam had no problem with her coming out. Not that she expected her to. But Sam’s last text really hurt. She wasn’t even giving Tory a chance. Now she was questioning Aisha’s whole judgement of character.

Tory planted a kiss on Aisha’s lips, pulling her from her hurt feelings. “Forget her,” she suggested.


	6. Sale

As they cruised the clearance rack at Old Navy, Aisha had come to learn that nobody could spot sales better than Tory.

“What do you think about this on you?” asked Tory, pulling out a red blouse.

“That’s really cute,” Aisha said, holding it up against herself in front of the nearby mirror. “I’ll try it on.”

“If you like it, I’ll get it for you,” said Tory. “My treat.”

Aisha glanced at the price tag. Six dollars. Originally forty, marked down half-off. Then the special sale of an additional seventy percent off. Tory was a math whiz at this.


	7. Trophies

Tory’s eyes swept the bookshelf full of certificates, ribbons, and trophies in Aisha’s room. “Look at you, Ms. Brainiac,” she remarked, lifting up one of the trophies to examine it closer.

“Most of those are from science camps,” explained Aisha. “And it’s nothing compared to my dad’s football awards display, trust me.”

“Don’t be modest,” said Tory. “It’s not a good look on a girl. Flaunt that big brain of yours.”

Aisha smiled. “What about you? You win anything like that?”

“Does employee of the month count?” joked Tory, setting the trophy down. Aisha caught the way her smirk faltered.


	8. Dye

“You really should’ve let me dye your hair since you’re doing mine,” commented Tory, scrolling through her phone where she sat at the foot of Aisha’s bed.

“Uh-uh,” replied Aisha from behind her, dipping the brush into the bowl of bleach-blonde dye before coating it onto another section of Tory’s locks. “Nobody except the salon stylist and my mom gets anywhere near my hair. No offense.”

Tory chuckled. “Alright, fair enough. At least let me do your nails after then. You’ve been spoiling me lately. Time I returned the favor.”

Wrapping the section of hair in foil, Aisha grinned. “Sure.”


	9. The Words

When Aisha heard the words, they didn’t register in her mind at first. She had to break their kiss apart and sit there for a second, staring at the other girl. “What did you say?”

Tory let her mouth hang open, almost like she was scared to say it again. “I said, I love you.”

Aisha felt her cheeks warm and fought against her instinct to not believe her. Tory wouldn’t joke like that. “Really?”

Recovering, Tory leaned forward and kissed her again. A smile lit up her face when she pulled back. “Don’t be getting shy on me now.”


	10. Point

Pivoting to avoid the kick, Aisha rammed forward with a straight punch, sending her opponent to the mats.

“That’s two and two,” she remarked, offering her hand to Tory, helping her to her feet. “Next point wins the match.”

“Just remember I take my pizza with olives when you buy us lunch,” taunted Tory with a wink.

“Oh now I’m definitely gonna have to take you down,” laughed Aisha.

Tory grinned, leaning in to give Aisha a kiss. “Unless you wanna call it a tie right now and go dutch instead?”

Aisha kissed her back. “Nah. I like to win.”


End file.
